Neko! neko! life!
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Sonic al estar peleando con el doctor Eggman es golpeado por un rayo que lo convierte en una especie de gato, aunque con la perdida de algunas habilidades consigue unas nuevas, pero no todo va bien, puesto que el rayo le causó otro efecto al erizo, pasen y déscubran lo que le sucederá. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Base de Eggman 7:00 am

_iiMALDITO ERIZO! _gritaba Eggman al perseguir al erizo azul con uno de sus robots

_Vamos Eggman ya ríndete...todos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto_ dijo riéndose en voz alta para molestarlo más

_Eso ya lo veremos...no has visto aun mi nueva arma_ ordena a sus dos ayudantes robots que le traigan el artefacto _esta arma te hará cenizas estúpido pelo-pincho_ apunta de inmediato al erizo

_ ¿Crees que me darás con eso? ¿Hola? Soy Sonic the hedgehog! El erizo más rápido de todo mobius, sueñas si crees que me darás con eso

_Eso ya lo veremos_ esta vez su enojo cambio a una sonrisa pues mientras el erizo azul presumía de sus habilidades (maldito narcisista XD) uno de sus robots se encontraba detrás de el, agarrando al erizo por la espalda

_¡Hey suéltame hojalata!_ mientras forcejeaba con aquel robot que se veía muy distinto a los demás. Podría decirse que era aerodinámico

_Jojojojojojojo buen trabajo E-15656 se recordara tu sacrificio, y ahora Sonic... ¡despídete!

_ ¿He?... ¿qué?...no… ¡espera!_el rayo impacta directo en el cuerpo del héroe azul_Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

En el Tornado

_¿Es por aquí Shadow?_ pregunto el zorro oji-azul

_Si...sigue más adelante como unas cinco millas_ respondió serio el erizo bicolor

_Emmm es muy difícil hablar con Shadow...es tan serio y a veces me da miedo_ decía para sus adentros

_discúlpame por ser tan aterrador_ dijo un poco molesto

_He?...lo...lo siento Shadow no quise decir eso_ dijo nervioso mientras pensaba_ rayos olvide que tiene un buen oído, pero me alegro que se uniera a nosotros no sé muy bien la razón por el cual lo hizo...anteriormente combatía a Eggman en solitario y no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara...excepto...

_Tails, ya estamos por llegar..._interrumpió los pensamientos del oji-azul

_ ¿he?...si...Shadow...¿para qué vino Sonic a este lugar?_ dijo observando un paisaje bastante destruido

_El faker se dio cuenta que la guarida de Eggman estaba por estos rumbos, por lo que vino a investigar, pero el muy torpe se vino sin siquiera traer refuerzos

_jejeje...si Sonic puede ser muy temerario a veces

_Es un idiota_ respondió Shadow mientras cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba la mirada

El zorrito solo se limitó a soltar una risita, mas al ver al rival de su hermano preocuparse por él, porque aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente lo hacia

_ ¿Pero qué? Haaaaaaaaaa!_grito Tails al ver una explosión proveniente del suelo, pero con una hábil maniobra pudo evitarlo

* * *

Base de Eggman

_Jojojojo ¡por fin me deshice de ese erizo, ahora todo Mobius me pertenecerá!

_Doctor...Doctor Eggman mire eso_ dijo un robot mientras señalaba hacia el humo que se iba aclarando mostrando a la figura que quería exterminar

_¡Sonic!_dijo incrédulo el doctor mientras trataba de agudizar su visión

_¡Eggman! nyaaaa_ al escuchar ese maullido El oji-esmeralda se tapó la boca y después de un rato trato de hablar nuevamente_ ¿Qué sucede nyaa?_nuevamente tapo su boca

_Pe…pero...¡tu deberías estar muerto!_se fijó en el arma y encontró algo que no cuadraba_emmm me podrían decir de donde tomaron esta arma?_ una venita se notaba en su cabeza

_Es la que se encontraba en una caja en el...sótano?_ dijo nervioso el robot amarillo

_¡Seras idiota! ¡era la caja que se encontraba en la sala de control!_dijo furioso el científico_ esta cosa nada más cambia la forma del sujeto que es golpeado por ella...

_entonces...ese rayo te convierte en un...gato?_ pregunto extrañado el robot plateado

_Emmm. yo que sé...esta cosa es inestable...pudo haberlo convertido en otra cosa!_respondió el aun enojado científico

_¿Ga..gato?...¿inestable?_ dijo pálido al escuchar la plática de la bola de idiotas, después de salir del shock empezó a revisarse y vaya que tenía cambios sus orejas tenían en la punta un pelaje de color blanco, su pecho durazno estaba cubierto por el mismo pelaje blanco, sus púas de la espalda habían desaparecido y su cola ya era más larga que de costumbre_nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué es todo esto?_ grito histérico atrayendo la atención de Eggman nuevamente

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás no creo que tenga aun su super velocidad y de seguro su fuerza se habrá disminuido...así que te aplastare rata azul...ejem...más bien gato azul_ al parecer al doctor le causó cierta risa al ver al erizo azul muy asustado y confundido

_¡Eggman no te voy a perdonar lo que me has hecho!_su pelaje se había erizado por lo enojado que estaba y antes de que fuera aplastado por el robot lo esquivo fácilmente corriendo alrededor del robot_jejeje vaya aún tengo mi velocidad_ aliviado, se preparó para atacar intento hacer un spin dash pero esto no le causo ningún daño al robot más bien fue el que recibió daño pues sus únicas púas que tenía en la cabeza se habían hecho blanditas_ HOLY SHIT!

_mira que tenemos aquí un garito indefenso que lo único que sabe hacer es correr jojojojojo ya no tienes nada filoso con que protegerte

_¡Demonios!...espera gato...filoso...eso es garras!_se quitó los guantes y en efecto tenía unas garras que parecían ser bastantes filosas_ espero que funcione_ intentando dar un segundo ataque pero esta vez utilizando lo que ahora tenía y con un zarpazo logró cortar el metal...

_¿QUEEEEEEEE?¿CÓMO PUDISTE CORTARLAS?_ se quedó boquiabierto

_jejeje...Eggman creo que aun así te ha salido el tiro por la culata

_Bastardo...no escaparas_ pero antes que pudiera pronunciar otra cosa el robot fue cortado en miles de pedazos_ ¡ODIO A ESE ERIZO!

_Doctor...él ahora es un gato_ respondió el robot amarillo

_¡Cállate imbécil!..._el tablero de control empezó a emitir chispas para después volverse una explosión

_Ese Eggman no cambiara para nada...y ahora..._mirando su cuerpo_ ¿qué are con esto?

_Sooonic!_grito el zorrito seguido del erizo bicolor

_Tails...Shadow!...¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Pues que más Faker... a procurar que el cara de huevo no te matara...heee...Sonic... ¿qué te sucedió?

_ ¿Sonic por qué pareces un...

_ ¿Gato?...fue culpa del huevo andante_ dijo molesto el oji-esmeralda

_No te preocupes Sonic...hallaré una cura para esto_ añadió el zorrito oji-azul

_Espero que sea rápido es incómodo ser un gato y no tener mis púas para protegerme

_Entonces... ¿cómo rayos venciste a Eggman si no tenías tus púas para atacar Faker?_sin quitarle de vista a lo esponjosito que estaba de su pecho y sus orejas

_Emmm...si no fuera por estas pequeñas_ enseña las garras_ no sé qué habría pasado_ sonrió

_Con estas cosas tan pequeñas_ el erizo bicolor acercó un dedo a una de las garras del azul obteniendo un corte_ Oh fuck! Esas cosas están filosas

_Lo sé...me sorprendí que cortaran hasta el metal

_Ok chicos...tenemos que irnos Amy y los demás nos estarán esperando.

_¡De acuerdo nyaaaa!_levantó el pulgar el erizo azul

_Como sea_ dijo indiferente el erizo bicolor

Los tres abordaron el avión y como es la costumbre Sonic se fue en la hala, después de unas horas llegaron en el taller de Tails en donde Amy y Knuckles esperaban

_Sooniiikkuuuu!_Amy se acercó gritando cuando vio bajar al erizo azul, por alguna extraña razón Sonic se asustó y se escondió de nuevo en el avión_Sonikku?... ¿qué sucede?

_ ¿He?...Amy...yo lo siento no sé qué me pasó_ avergonzado de su actitud salió nuevamente

_ ¿Pero Sonikku que te ha pasado?_ la chica en vez de sorprenderse le brillaron los ojos_ te ves tan tierno

_ ¿He? Sonic...amigo si te has dado cuenta de que..._knuckles se le quedo mirando apunto de soltar una carcajada

_Si...lo sé ahora soy un gato todo fue culpa de Eggman_molesto se metió a la casa que se encontraba alado del taller de Tails

_Espérame Sonikku_se le cuelga de cuello

Los demás los siguieron ya que empezaba a oscurecer, hasta Shadow los siguió con la curiosidad del cambio de Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow se fueron a sentar en el sillón, mientras Amy se iba a la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos Sonic y Tails platicaban un poco sobre lo sucedido.

_Sonic necesitare una muestra de tu ADN

_Emmm...nya?

_Con un pelo tuyo será suficiente_Tails le arranco un pelito del pelaje blanco que poblaba en su pecho_ bueno ahorita nos vemos voy a checar esto_ se retira hacia su taller

_Esto no durara mucho nyaa_se animaba el mismo mientras se dirigía con los otros dos en el sofá, quienes estaban viendo un programa de televisión

_¡He preparado galletas!¿Quién quiere comer algunas?

_Yo!_dijo emocionado Knuckles

_..._Shadow se levantó a mirar por la ventana

_...nyaaaa_Sonic se había fijado de un hilito que colgaba de la falda de Amy

_¿Que sucede Sonic?...Haaaaaaa_El erizo no pudo aguantar la tentación de juguetear con el hilito que se aventó hacia la falda de la chica, que ahora caía con las galletas_ Sonic que haces!_Amy se sonrojo al sentir la mano del erizo en un lugar que no debía, furiosa sacó su pico pico hammer_pervertido!_dejándolo noqueado al instante

_Chicos creo que cura estará lista en..._mira a Sonic en el piso_ ¿Que sucedió aquí?

_Jejejeje Sonic se aventó hacia la falda de Amy y jeje_ Knucles quiso explicar pero estalló en carcajadas

_ ¡Cállate no fue gracioso!_ ruborizada

_ ¿Que se te aventó hacia la falda?_ se fijó un poco y noto un hilo que colgaba de ella_...creo que ya porque lo hizo_ le quita el hilo de la falta a chica peli-rosada

_ ¿Por esto?_ pregunto Amy

_Si...el arma de Eggman además de cambiarlo físicamente creo que también lo está cambiando mentalmente... _preocupado levanto a Sonic del suelo, reaccionando de inmediato y brincando hacia el sillón alarmado

_Sonic...es verdad...le enseña el hilito

_Nyaaaaa!_trata de jugar un rato dándose cuenta de su comportamiento_ ¿he?...yo...emmm_se aparta un poco_ creo que esto está empeorando Tails...

_Es verdad...si no hacemos algo..._niega con la cabeza_ no te preocupes Sonic lo solucionaremos cueste lo que me cueste hallaré la cura de esto!

_Gracias amigo...

* * *

**Huyyyy Sonic de Nekito...mmmm Sonic...más un Neko...SONEKOOOOO es una historia soneko XD, ok espero sus comentarios para nuevos cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

La situación en la que estaba Sonic parecía empeorar a cada momento preocupando a todos sus amigos, sin mencionar que cierto erizo azabache no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que incomodaba al pobre oji-esmeralda.

_¿Shad...Shadow puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma? es incomodo

_¿he?_ sacándolo del trance, miró alrededor dándose cuenta que los amigos del ahora ya gato azul se le quedaban mirando extrañado_etto...¿quién dijo que te estaba mirando faker?_intentó que su voz sonara molesta_ solo estaba pensando...en...en...lo que are cuando regrese, es más..._se paró de inmediato del sillón_ ya es hora de irme_ se dirigió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo...

_Pero..._ no pudo terminar la oración cuando sonó un portazo_...que extraño

_jejeje no me digas...¡que se enamoró de ti!_dijo Knuckles de forma burlesca, señalando al oji-esmeralda

_¡Pero qué demonios Knuckles! ¿Qué mierda dices?_pegándole con su puño en la cabeza del equidna

_Auch! Solo era una broma no te enojes jejeje_ dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

_¡Imbecil!

_¡Eww, no digas esas cosas!_la eriza rosa mostraba una expresión de repugnancia_además, Sonikku solo me pertenece a mí

_esto...ya es noche y tengo sueño...mejor me voy a dormir_ Sonic interrumpió_ es mejor terminar con la plática mañana_ se dirigió a su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa

_Jum...esta bien_Amy tomo sus cosas_ nos vemos mañana chicos!

_Hasta mañana!_contestaron al unísono el zorrito y el equidna, que ahora estaban solos

_Bueno entonces es mejor que siga investigando...mmm creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Sally y a Nicole_ agregó el pequeño oji-azul

_mmm está bien...pero no te sobrepases demasiado Tails, debes descansar

_Gracias Knuckles, pero estaré bien.

_De acuerdo, también es hora de irme ya deje por mucho tiempo sola a la Master Emerald

Los dos amigos se despidieron, a sus respectivas labores, Tails llamo a Sally y le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, ella preocupada por lo de Sonic le dijo que iría de inmediato.

* * *

Base de Eggman

_Otra derrota doctor...quiere que lo anote en su diario de fracaso_ contestó Bocoe

_¡Cállate, maldita pila de chatarra! En primer lugar fue su culpa que esto saliera mal desde el principio, robot incompetente_ entonces saco una gran computadora para checar lo ocurrido

_¿Qué está haciendo doctor?

_Revisando algunos datos que pude guardar del robot y esa pistola de rayos...¿he?...espera ¿qué es esto?_ se acercó a la pantalla_ ¡no puedo creer esto! Esto puede sernos útil_ soltando una carcajada

_ ¿Qué pasa doctor?_ pregunto Decoe

_Esa pistola no solo cambió la apariencia del erizo jejejeje, es más lo ha dejado muy inestable mentalmente...

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¿qué puede volverse loco?_ curioso el robot dorado se acercó a la pantalla

_Puede ser pero si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, puesto que habrá momentos en que pueda confundirse y dudar de cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero como ya les dije, si hacemos las cosas bien podemos hacer que piense que sus amigos solo son unos impostores y nosotros sus fieles camaradas

_Oh ya veo doctor...pero tendremos que acercarnos lo suficiente a él y Shadow está con ellos no nos lo permitirá

_Si no podemos acercarnos a él...aremos que el venga a nosotros_ Eggman miraba maliciosamente

_Entonces que estamos esperando, tenemos que...

_Espera Bocoe, aun no es el momento...según esto, será dentro de un par de días, tenemos que esperar y por fin Sonic no será problema otra vez...en lugar de eso ¡será mi esclavo!_su risa paso de una leve a una completamente loca

* * *

En la casa de Sonic y Tails

Ya eran las 10:00 am y aun el pobre oji-azul trabajaba para encontrar la cura, cosa que no iba progresando, no encontraba lo que estaba causando esto, un poco cansado salió de su taller a servirse un buen desayuno hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_Debe ser Sally_ pensó el pequeño zorro, sin embargo el que se encontraba en la puerta era Shadow_ ¿Shadow… que haces aquí?

_Solo vine a ver cómo están las cosas eso es todo... ¿Dónde está el faker?

_Bueno el aún está dormido...creo, pero no te preocupes bajara muy pronto, pasa siéntate mientras en el sillón

_Como sea..._respondió con su característica seriedad

_Siempre tan animoso Shadow jejeje_ Tails iba serrando la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió

_Hey Tails, que me dejas afuera_ una ardilla izo presencia

_Oh Sally, perdona por eso...pensé que no había nadie mas

_Si lo sé, el don sonrisas me dejó atrás después de habérmelo encontrado en el camino, bueno Tails ¿Cómo esta Sonic?

_Hasta ahorita no hay otros cambios, ven tengo toda la información en mi taller

_Esta bien Tails

Sally y el Tails fueron directos al taller para poner manos a la obra, mientras que el erizo azabache tomaba lugar en el sillón , no tuvo que esperar mucho a Sonic, pues él ya estaba bajando la escaleras encontrándose cara a cara con Shadow

_ ¿Shadow?...¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí nya?

_Solo pasaba por aquí y tu amigo Tails me invito a pasar_ ocultándole que en verdad quería ver como estaba

_Ya veo..._se acercó a Shadow y se sentó a lado de él_ estoy preocupado Shadow...siento que ya no soy el mismo...me siento realmente diferente

_Es obvio faker ahora eres un gato

_Ya lo sé...pero no me refiero a eso...me siento confundido

_Eres un tonto...no te preocupes tanto, Tails hallará una cura

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, aunque Shadow aprovechaba a verlo de reojo, notando que todas sus facciones eran distintas hasta sus expresiones eran diferentes, un bostezo lo saco de su pequeño análisis, el dueño de ese bostezo era el oji-esmeralda que buscaba acomodarse en el sillón, al parecer para tomarse una siesta durmiéndose al instante

_Se acaba de levantar y ahora estas durmiendo?...eso es muy extraño viniendo de un erizo tan lleno de energía_ lo observó mejor y la ternura que expresaba el oji-esmeralda izo mover algo en el interior de Shadow, acerco su mano acariciando las púas que ahora eran más suaves.

Shadow estuvo acariciando por un buen rato, pero en ese instante Sonic se paró tallándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos mirando fijamente a Shadow

_¿Q..qué pasa Faker?_ nervioso_ yo solo...¡Heeee!_Sonic ignoró la pregunta del oji-carmin acercándose lentamente a su rostro_¿F..faker?_el oji-esmeralda le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de su rostro pero ahora se dirigía a otra parte, al regazo de Shadow en donde apoyo su cabeza_ ¿pero que estas?_ Esa actitud del menor puso aún más nervioso a Shadow y ahora lo tenía entre sus piernas_ Bueno se volverá a dormir_ se tranquilizaba Shadow, pero que equivocado estaba el erizo menor empezó a acaricias sus piernas_¡TU IMBÉCIL! ¿QUÉ ESTAS..._no terminó de decir la frase, ya que cierto erizo empezó a lamer sus temblorosas piernas, sin aguantar más se paró, causando que Sonic cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. El sonido alerto al pequeño zorro y a la ardilla, saliendo deprisa del taller hacia la sala.

_ ¿Qué pasó aquí?_ preguntó el pequeño zorro

_..._No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sonic preguntándose el porqué de esas acciones si hacía unos momentos se comportaba normal

_Sonic...¿Que te pasó que haces en el suelo?_ Sally se dirigió en donde estaba tirado el oji-esmeralda, en el momento en que ella se acercó Sonic la detuvo con un zarpazo mientras se erizaba, señal de que estaba enojado, por suerte aquel zarpazo no tocó a Sally, si no estuviera gravemente herida sabiendo las filosas que eran_ Sonic...por qué?

_..._Sonic se levantó del suelo mirando a Shadow

_Sonic..._se acercó esta vez el pequeño zorrito, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado por suerte el oji-esmeralda no hizo nada contra el_ Sonic tengo que hacerte un chequeo ¿Puedes venir?_ temiendo que esto pudo haberse complicado más, Sally los siguió poniéndose en una cierta distancia de ellos, notó que cada vez que se acercaba a él, su pelaje se erizaba_ Sally... Sonic se está perdiendo a sí mismo, en la noche en el que estuve revisándolo descubrí...que habrá un momento en el que no volverá a ser el Sonic que conocemos_ habló de repente Tails_creo que por la forma repentina en el que te acercaste lo hizo actuar de esa manera, pero no te preocupes Sally aremos algo para que esto no llegue a suceder

_Entiendo Tails, supongo que no podre acercarme hasta que se acostumbre a mí...pero que habrá pasado con Shadow se veía realmente nervioso...

Mientras tanto en la sala Shadow aún estaba shockeado con lo que había pasado, hasta que se dejó caer hacia el sillón, poniendo su mano en el rostro, lo que había pasado algunos momentos no se lo podía explicar, lo que había hecho Sonic normalmente le hubiera causado nauseas, pero no lo hizo sino que empezó a sentir su corazón latir con una gran fuerza, un gran dolor en el pecho empezó a molestarle recordando aquel rostro inocente y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante. Pasaron los minutos y por fin apareció Tails y Sally la cual estaba completamente roja, junto con Sonic, este último salió corriendo hacia Shadow aventándose de nuevo en su regazo.

_¡Faker!_tratando de quitárselo de encima

_Sera imposible Shadow, al parecer te agarro cariño jejeje_trato de sonreír el pequeño zorro_ pero...al parecer ahora tiene una idea vaga de nosotros_ su rostro reflejaba preocupación

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿una idea vaga?, pero no hace mucho se comportaba normalmente_ Por fin Shadow se pudo quitar a Sonic de encima

_No lo sé Shadow, si sigue así no me va dar tiempo de regresarlo a la normalidad y lo perderemos

_Fa..Faker_miro a Sonic que estaba inquieto y empezó a acariciarlo, este de inmediato se acostó boca arriba dando una señal que le acariciara el pecho_ ¿entonces el...se comportara así? el faker debe estar odiando lo que le está pasando_ Shadow accedió a acariciar el pecho del oji-esmeralda_ si ahora esta comportarse así no me imagino que será después_ al poco rato Sonic empezó a ronronear

_espero que no siga empeorando tan rápido..._Tails bajo sus orejas, al ver que a su hermano en tal problema

Los tres miraron a Sonic que solo disfrutaba de las atenciones de Shadow, hasta que de repente Sonic detuvo en seco la mano de Shadow

_¿Pero qué rayos haces Shadow?

_¡¿SONIC?!_ Tails grito feliz al ver de nuevo en sí a Sonic

_ ¿Y ahora que sucede? y ¿¡Por qué Shadow está tocándome de esa manera!?_se levantó del piso un poco histérico mientras Shadow hacia lo mismo y le daba la espalda no por enojo si no por lo sonrojado que estaba por haber estado acariciando así a Sonic.

_es porque estabas actuando como un estúpido gato y no te me quitabas de encima_ Shadow respondió tratando de sonar indiferente y claro, omitiendo la parte un poco intima

_ ¿Qué yo que?_Sonic estaba horrorizado por aquello

_Aparte tampoco te me quitabas de encima_ añadió Sally aun roja_ al principio estabas un poco arisco...pero después te me pegaste como chicle

_¿HEEEEEE?...¿enserio hice eso Sal?

_Ella no miente, yo lo vi_ contestó Tails

_¡Esto no me puede estar pasando nyaaaaaa!

* * *

** Nuevo capitulo...perdon si es corto pero no he estado con ideas para este fic u.u Bloqueoooooos...malditos bloques...y pues nada espero emocionado sus review...hasta la proxima See ya!**


End file.
